The present invention relates to a brake control device of the kind in which at least one friction element is designed to be pressed against a rotatable friction track under the action of a push-rod slidable relative to a support between an extreme position of rest and an extreme braking position.
Such a control device is especially useful for the brakes of a motor vehicle, particularly, but not exclusively to control the operation of a parking or emergency brake.
The object of the present invention is to provide a brake control of this kind, which has a simple construction and operates very efficiently.